Seto Kaiba has a heart
by animeloverz1994
Summary: This is the continuation from 4 years ago about Seto Kaiba and the new girl Noelle whom is suffering from abuse from her step father Ken. It seems that the new girl is melting the ice around his heart. Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and some characters are not actual Yu-gi-Oh characters. I am xxduelistaxx but i got locked out of my account. Oh some chapters will contain Lemons!
1. Chapter 6

This is the continuation of seto kaiba has a heart. NOTE: some characters are not actual Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.!

Kaiba was lying in bed completely restless. That night he had a dream. He had a dream about Noelle. She was crying. He was trying to comfort her but as he reached out to her, she was slowly disappearing. Just when Kaiba had his arms around her she disappeared. This caused Kaiba to awake from his sleep in a sweat. He was scared for Noelle, but, he didn't know why. Kaiba ran his hand through his thick brown hair. He stood from his bed and immediately got dressed.

Kaiba exited his big luxurious bed room and headed down the long hall to the long marble stair case. He grabbed the keys to his BMW and snuck out his front door silently. As Kaiba drove down domino Avenue he was in a bit of a daze captivated by the image of a certain girl's beauty. "Damn. I can't be." Was Kaiba in love? He shook his head no. He just met this girl not too long ago. He remembered bumping into her and pushing her out of the way of a moving truck. The air was warm and the moon was shining over the tall skyscrapers of domino city. Slowly, he approached the large brown estate and parked across the street. He got out of the car and walked up to the estate trying to figure out which window was Noelle's window. He saw a teddy bear in the window and automatically he knew that window had to belong to Noelle's room. He saw a mini ladder next to the sleeping beauty's window and climbed up it slowly. He knocked on the window. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. Noelle was fast asleep due to the fact it was 12 at night. She heard the knock but then heard Moelle and Cameron bark. She got up to see the two dogs at her window. She walked over and her heart skipped a beat.

"S...Seto?!" Kaiba smiled. Noelle opened her window and let Kaiba in. The dogs embraced the tall handsome man happily. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba stared at Noelle's beautiful face. He couldn't help himself but he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her in his arms but knew it was too soon. One day he knew she would would be his.

"I was driving through the city. I thought I would stop by." Kaiba glanced around Noelle's room observing every little detail. Her room was spacious but wasn't as big as his bed room. Noelle room was neat. Her walls were painted a light purple. There was a tall white bookshelf full of books. There were crystal lamps on each wall in the shape of a heart. He also saw an entrance into a bathroom. He saw another door and it was closed. He assumed that was Noelle's closet. He saw her bed across from the window and saw a full sized bed draped with a white and pink canapé. He also saw a night stand with a picture of a man and a woman. He assumed it was her parents. He glanced back at the White curtains and then looked at the light purple carpet. From the looks of things. You would never think that Noelle's was being abused.

"Seto it's 12 in morning. ...oh my god did you think we were going to?!"

"No. Don't get so full of yourself. Can't a friend say hello to a friend." Kaiba glanced at Noelle's arm. He saw something that disturbed him. He saw cut marks. Also Noelle's face was bruised. Domino city high school was on vacation and he hadn't seen her for a week. He grabbed Noelle's arm. "Did you bump into a pole this time?" He saw the fear in Noelle's eyes. He didn't mean to grab her so rough. He just couldn't believe that someone was beating this beautiful girl. She started to shake. Kaiba sat Noelle on her bed and he knealed in front of her.

"Noelle. What is going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me. Are you cutting yourself?" Noelle remained silent. Kaiba voice was stern as usual but he sounded worried. "Answer me."

"Why did you come here?! You shouldn't even be here. I'm fine ok" Noelle stood up and looked out her window. Kaiba walked behind Noelle and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel Noelle shaking still.

"Why are you lying to me? Please. Noelle. Look at me." Noelle turned around. Kaiba started taking of his jacket then his shirt. Noelle blushed at the sight of Kaiba beautifully six pack toned body but gasped when she saw a gash on Kaiba left breast. "Noelle. I'm not stupid. The same thing that is happening to you… has happened to me. I'm not a fool." Noelle started to cry. "I'm…. I'm scared." Kaiba held Noelle.

"So leave. Don't stay here. Come. With me." Noelle looked into Kaiba eyes tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Kaiba was opening up to her. From what Noelle heard from joey and Tristan, Seto was a cold person always wrapped up into his work or school. But he was proving Tristan and joey wrong. He was really kind.

"I wish I could go Seto. But. I can't. "

"Noelle. I. Look." Kaiba touched her bruised face. "Is it the man that looks after you? Your step father?" Noelle nodded yes.

"Don't tell anyone. Please. He will get mad and try to hurt me more. Please." Noelle was about to cry again.

"What about your arm?" Noelle's left arm was full of cut marks. They looked similar to the cut marks that Gozaboro gave Seto when he was a child. Noelle nodded yes in response to Kaiba's question. The young beauty started to sob again. "Is he here?" Noelle nodded yes. Kaiba wanted to march downstairs and beat the living hell out of that bastard but he knew Noelle would oppose at the moment. Just like Kaiba did when child services visited him and Mokuba. He let Noelle cry into his chest. She cried until she fell asleep. Seto was holding Noelle in his arms. She fit perfectly. She was small and so fragile. His eyes started to close against his will. He fell asleep next to the young beauty under the amethyst lit bed.


	2. Chapter 7- A date with a prince

The sun was shining and it was bright. It looked like the sun was facing a mirror. It gave off a strong light. Kaiba was still shirtless holding Noelle and she was still snug in his arms. Seto came around and looked around Noelle's room. He could see the room's full detail. Noelle felt Kaiba move and woke up. She felt nothing but rock hard abs underneath her. She blushed. Her eyes flew open. "oh my god."

"Well good morning to you too."

"You have to go. What. Why are you here?" Noelle cried so much she forgot about Kaiba being at her house. Noelle was flipping out. She didn't want ken to find Kaiba in her room. Noelle quickly jumped off her soft bed and handed Kaiba his shirt and jacket. Kaiba could clearly see her wounds now. He knew she was being beat badly.

"Calm down. I will leave. Only on one condition"

"What?" Noelle asked.

"Actually two. One, you show me the rest of the bruises you have because I'm pretty sure there are more and two, you get breakfast with me." Was Kaiba insane? Noelle went to her window to open it. She seemed to ignore Kaiba's request. Kaiba grabbed Noelle causing her two dogs to jump up from their slumber growling. "Show me." Kaiba demanded. Noelle could hear the seriousness in Kaiba's voice. Why did he want to see? How did he know that there were more bruises? Noelle knew if she tried to get away from Kaiba he was so strong he would possibly tackle her down. She didn't want that. Noelle sighed then slowly lifted her shirt up to her rib cage. Kaiba's eyes widened. He was horrified. There was a huge bruise that started from the middle of her left rib to her lower stomach.

"Kaiba look. Please. Don't say anything. If you do. I could be sent back to America. I don't want to go back there. I was so lonely there. Now that I have moved to japan, I'm so happy. Please Seto."

"I refuse to sit by a watch you get beat. How can I forgive myself if you come to school with more bruises? I couldn't"

"Why do you care so much Seto?"

"Why do I care? You're just like me when I was younger. Kaiba touched his chest. When I was young, my father used to beat me to make me study harder only because the slime ball wanted me to take over Kaiba Corp which was a corporation for war weapons. I agreed to take over but I swore to turn Kaiba Corp into something new. Something that wasn't used for evil. He gave me the mark you saw with a switch blade" Noelle froze. She didn't know what to say. All she could think about was how open Kaiba was being. Kaiba walked towards Noelle's window. He took out one of his business cards from his wallet. He placed it into Noelle's hand glaring her in her eyes. "If you ever want to reconsider a breakfast meeting do not hesitate to call or if you need help." Noelle nodded. She watched the tall blue eyed prince jump out of her window and walk over to his shiny black BMW. Noelle watched Kaiba as he drove off and closed her window. She couldn't believe that she had slept next to someone so handsome. Kaiba wasn't so cruel after all

A few hours passed and Ken didn't come home from work. Tea was busy with her parents and the boys went away to a boys retreat for the weekend. It was about 4 o clock and Noelle was bored out of her mind. She was petting both Moelle and Cam. The two petite dogs slumbered. Noelle glanced at Kaiba's business card and couldn't believe that she had his phone number. Maybe I should take Kaiba up on his offer. Noelle unlocked her phone screen and slowly punched in the digits that were inscribed on the card. It began to ring. Noelle swallowed hard.

"Seto Kaiba speaking. "She couldn't believe how mature Seto sounded

"Um. Hi. Seto." Noelle blushed. Kaiba had on his usual cocky grin knowing full well Noelle would call. He was Seto Kaiba of course.

"Noelle. I'm glad you called."

"I bet you are." Noelle blushed. "I. I. wanted to see you again." Noelle blushed even harder. "I mean. I wanted to...um I I...um" Noelle was lost for words and was red as an apple. Kaiba smiled while leaning back in his chair.

"What time should I pick you up? Let's say 7.30?" Noelle couldn't feel her heart for a second.

"Yes um that's fine."

"Good. I'll see you then and oh... wear something let's say nice."

"Oh ok." Nice Noelle thought. "Um Seto. Is this a date?"

"Yes. You can say that. "Noelle blushed and thought the room was spinning." I'll see you later."

"Bye." Noelle stammered. As soon as a she hung up the phone she decided to call Tea. She couldn't be that busy. The phone rang about 6 times until she answered.

"Hey. Noelle what's up?"

"Can I trust you with something? You have to keep it between me and you and you cannot tell the boys especially Joey and Tristan."

"Definitely! Of course. Girl power all the way. What's up?"

"I have a date."

"With who?!" Tea screamed in the phone causing her parents to look at her and causing her father to swerve his car. Tea mouthed she was sorry.

"With...Seto." Noelle whispered

"Who?" Tea didn't hear Noelle.

"Seto Kaiba. " Tea's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Noelle was going out with Seto Kaiba? Every girl at domino high fantasized about being with Seto Kaiba. Driving around in his limo being wrapped in the tall knights arms. He was incredibly handsome and not to mention rich. Filthy rich.

"Noelle oh my god. What are you going to wear? You have to look hot. There are paparazzi bound to see you guys together. "

"Yea I really don't know what to wear. He said wear something nice." Noelle twirled her hair in her hand.

"Remember that beautiful black and silver dress we brought at the mall. That screams Seto Kaiba kiss me all over it." Noelle blushed.

"He's just a friend..."

"That's what they all say. Wear that. I'm sure he will not be able to take his eyes off of you. Wear your hair down but bangs to the side. You want him to see those pretty eyes. But look. I have to get going so I will talk to you later to see how everything went. This stays between us I promise. Bye!"

"Bye Tea." Noelle walked to her closet and pulled out the dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress. How was she going to cover her marks? Maybe makeup? She thought.

The 3 hours flew by and Noelle was ready to go. Ken did not come home so she figured he was away on business again which was a good thing. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked ravishing. Her hair was straight as a pencil and her makeup looked flawless no one would ever tell that she was being beaten. She covered her scars with make-up but had a shawl to cover her upper body she had on a pair of silver heels so that way she could somewhat match Kaiba's height. The dress fit Noelle like a glove showing off all of her curves and beautiful long legs. Noelle was blushing. Where was Kaiba going to take her? Moelle and Cameron ran to Noelle barking at her beauty. Noelle bent down to pet them.

"I'll be ok my darlings. I promise." Both dogs licked Noelle hand. The doorbell rang. Noelle peeked through the door hole and saw Kaiba. He looked handsome and he had a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Some were pink and some were white. How did Kaiba know that Noelle liked lilies? Noelle opened the door and Kaiba smiled. He thought Noelle was stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Noelle saw Kaiba had his brown luscious hair pulled back. It looked black. He had on a fitted suit and he looked like the billions of dollars that he owned

"For you." Noelle blushed. She never had a guy buy her flowers before. Rather she never went on a date before.

"Thank you. Come in. Sit for a second." Noelle placed her flowers in a vase of water and went to put the flowers in her room. Noelle and Cameron were bothering Seto but he didn't seem to pay them any mind. He was looking at his cell phone making sure his stock numbers were still good. It was something he did every night. Noelle came back down stairs and had her purse with her this time. Kaiba arose from his chair. He extended his arm "are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Noelle blushed. She locked the doors behind her and saw that Kaiba had his limo and the driver was holding the door open the two teens walked into the limo Noelle first and went off to enjoy their night together


	3. Chapter 8- The Beginning of something ne

*******ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WORKED ON THIS SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. IM FINISHING ALL STORIES THAT I HAVE PUT ON A HIATUS. I MIGHT HAVE A GUNDAM SEED FIC AND A YUGIOH 5D'S ONE COMING SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT! ********

The car ride home was pretty silent. Kaiba watched Noelle as she slept. She looked peaceful. For once, she wasn't on edge. She was safe. In all honesty, Kaiba did not want Noelle to go back to her house. He knew what Ken was doing to her. It was wrong. If she was to go back home, she would face the same abuse. The limo was slowly approaching Noelle's house. Kaiba rolled down his limo window and saw that there was a light on downstairs. He knew who it had to be. Kaiba wanted to go inside and beat the living hell out of him. How could he hit this sweet, beautiful and innocent girl? The two had spent the night talking and laughing, something Kaiba hardly ever did. Kaiba's heart was very fond of this girl. He cared for her.

"Hey." Kaiba whispered to his driver.

"Yes? Mr. Kaiba?" The driver answered.

"I need you to pull on the side of the house. I'll be back." The driver did as he was told. He pulled on the side of the brick stoned house. Kaiba silently exited his limo. He saw that Noelle's bedroom window that he had climbed not so long ago was cracked open. He climb back up the window and lifted her window all the way. He gazed around her girly room and didn't see the two objects he was looking for.

"Where are those furry mutts?" Kaiba questioned himself. Just then, Noelle's door opened. Kaiba quickly hid in what seemed to be Noelle's closet. He peaked through the little openings and saw Ken. He wasn't alone. Kaiba clenched his fist. He was only avoiding a fight for Noelle's sake. That bastard brought another man home to do God knows what to Noelle. He heard the two men say something, but, couldn't make it out. He saw the two dogs walk into Noelle's room sniffing around. They must have smelled Kaiba in the room. They seemed to be searching for something or someone. Kaiba watched and waited for the two men to exit the room. When the door closed, Kaiba waited a while before he came out of the closet. He slowly stepped out surprising Moelle and Cameron. The dogs growled at him.

"Relax. I'm here to help you mutts. Let's go." Kaiba scooped each dog in his arm and looked around the lively bedroom. It saddened him that a room that looked like every girls dream room was a place of such terror and discomfort. He gazed at the pick quilt and the vanity covered in flowers and shook his head. He soon hopped out of the window making his way back towards his limo. The night air was frigid and the moon sent a breeze across domino city. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining so brightly.

"Don't bark or make a sound to wake her." Kaiba told the two dogs. The seemed to understand him. When they got inside the limo, neither dog barked nor made a sound. They saw Noelle sleeping, but stayed next to Kaiba. They figured that they were being saved as well. Moelle rubbed her head against Kaiba's crossed leg. It was her way of thanking him for saving her master from what was to come. Kaiba looked disgusted at the dog seeing its hair get all over his Versace dress pants. He glared at the dog. He actually found them both to be kind of cute. Only if wheeler was as cute as these two mutts Kaiba thought. The limo pulled off and made its way back to Kaiba's elaborate mansion.

As the limo pulled into Kaiba's driveway he saw that Mokuba was still awake. He could tell because his bedroom light was still on. The limo passed the large fountain sprouting water. The night lighting system made the water look like there was a rainbow in it. The limo driver stopped the car and opened the door for Kaiba. Moelle and Cam jumped out of the car running around in a circle chasing after each other. Kaiba slowly and carefully pulled Noelle out of the car. She was still fast asleep. A piece of her black dress got caught onto Kaiba's cuff link. He slowly removed it making sure to not snag Noelle's dress. He carried the sleeping girl in his arms. His driver closed the door behind him. Rowland greeted Kaiba at the front entrance.

"Mr. Kaiba-"He began.

"Ssh!" Kaiba hissed. Rowland did as he was told and closed the door behind him watching Kaiba take the sleeping girl up the log flight of stairs. Moelle and Cameron followed behind still kind of chasing after each other. Kaiba was debating whether or not he should put Noelle in his bedroom or into a guest bedroom. He had plenty of rooms. He had exactly 10 extra spare bedrooms. He didn't want Noelle to freak out when she woke up not knowing where she was. He decided to place her in a guest room on the east wing of his mansion next to his room. There was a couch in there so he figured he would just sleep there in case she woke up and started freaking out. Kaiba opened the door and placed Noelle on the soft satin sheets. They were a cashmere color to match the beige walls. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the wall. The couch was facing the bed. It was laying directly against the window that emitting the powerful white light into the room. Kaiba pulled the sheets back and covered Noelle in them. The two dogs jumped in the bed beside their master. They snuggled closely under Noelle and against each other. Soon the two dogs were dozing off. Kaiba closed the drapes cutting the moonlight in half. He removed his jacket and then his tie and sat on the couch staring at the sleeping girl. He couldn't believe that Ken was going to sell her out. At least, that's what it looked like. He grew angry just thinking about it. He leaned back into the couch placing his hand on his face. He too, soon let sleep consume his body.

Slightly shifting Noelle turned over on her left side. She felt extremely comfortable. Her bed was extremely soft and plush. She felt warm and happy. She could feel Moelle and Cam next to her. She smiled still half asleep. When she open her eye lids she saw a slight cream colored wall. When did my walls turn cream? She thought to herself while she was still coming around. Her eyes swung open. She immediately sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She started to panic.

"No….No…No…" She jumped out of the bed beginning to pace and look for her purse and shoes. After such a wonderful night, Kaiba tried something sneaky and brought her back to his place. That jerk! She thought. I can't believe him! Moelle and Cameron jumped up and slightly barked at Noelle. They were signaling Kaiba that something was wrong. Kaiba groaned and squinted his eyes at the already bright sun. It was shining straight threw the curtains and hitting his face. He sat up and saw Noelle throw a pillow at him. What the fuck? He thought. That was the last thing you would expect in the morning.

"I can't believe you!" Noelle was already in tears. She seemed to be heartbroken that Kaiba would try to do something a typical guy would do. Kaiba stood up and Noelle threw another pillow at him. This time he caught it, but, missed the third one she flung at him.

"What are you talking about?" He was still half asleep. He didn't understand why she was flipping out and attacking him.

"I trusted you! I let you take me out and you bring me here! You sick pervert!"

"What the hell? What are you talking about?" finally it all clicked. Noelle had developed a trust issue with men due to all that had happened to her. He remembered the bruise she placed on Tristan's face. Kaiba sighed and had to think of a way to talk rationality into Noelle. He slowly began to approach her. Noelle backed up into a night table knocking over a lamp.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"Noelle. Calm down. Let me explain." Kaiba said trying to reassure her.

"No! There's nothing to explain!" Moelle and Cameron ran up to Noelle and started barking at her. She didn't pay the two dogs any mind.

"Noelle. Last night, you fell asleep in the limo. When I went to drop you back home, I saw that that guy was home. I wasn't going to let you stay there. I couldn't. I would never forgive myself. I went through your window and got your two dogs and brought you here. That's it." Noelle wiped her eyes and looked at her puppies. They barked signaling that Kaiba was telling the truth. Noelle looked back at Kaiba who still seemed to be a little afraid of her. She dropped the fourth pillow onto the sandy carpet and soon began to sob.

"I'm sorry." She soon began to weep. Kaiba walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok." He said stroking the girls head. Noelle was really fucked up mentally. He couldn't be mad at her. He completely understood. "I'm sorry for not waking you up and not explaining it to you. I should've done that." He comforted the crying girl and sat her on the couch to calm her down. When she did, Kaiba had to tell Noelle what he saw the previous night.

"Noelle. I will not you back there. I can't" He began.

"But, I have to. Or he will get mad. I have to go back Kaiba."

"Go back and what? Get beat?" Noelle stayed silent.

"I'm not of age yet to just leave. He could call me in as a run-away and the police can come and it will be a whole huge mess." Kaiba laughed. Noelle grew pissed. She didn't think that this situation was funny.

"Noelle. Did you forget who I am? I'm Seto Kaiba." Noelle looked down at her hands. Kaiba clearly saw that they were shaking. He grabbed them to make them stop.

"Look, Last night when I went to grab the two mutts, He came into your room. Ken, right?" Noelle's eyes widened and she nodded.

"He didn't come in your room alone. I was in your closet. He brought some other man in the room Noelle. From the looks of things, he brought that man in for a reason and believe me it wasn't a good one." Noelle believed Kaiba. Kaiba hated the horrified expression on her face. Soon enough, she broke down and started to cry again. Kaiba grabbed her hand and lifted her chin wiping her tears with his other hand. Her skin was so soft.

"What am I going to do?" Noelle sobbed. She was scared.

"What's you're going to do is stay here with me." Kaiba demanded.

"I can't. My stuff, my school books everything of mines is there."

"Trust me, I will get everything that you need. That will not be a problem. But, you will stay here with me. At least I know you are safe here. Plus Mokuba will love the company." Kaiba said playfully pinching Noelle's cheek.

"I can't. I'll just be a burden to you. I can't just make my problem your problem. It isn't right." Kaiba looked Noelle directly in her eyes.

"You're staying here and that is final." Noelle didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." She soon began to cry again and hid her face in her hands.

"I will help you through this. I will make sure he pays for what he has done to you. Mark my words." Kaiba said stroking Noelle's soft hair. He let Noelle cry her tears of happiness. Noelle couldn't believe how kind hearted Kaiba was. He really wasn't that bad. This was the start of a new beginning. Fate had her meet the blue eyed prince for a reason.

********WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THERE IS MORE COMING!********


End file.
